Don't Lose Hope
by NeverFarAway
Summary: Separated from the accident that caused their mutation, they have all reunited, although it wasnt a happy meeting in the beginning. All of them have lead different lives, different expierences, secrets to hide. This is the story of how they learn to become friends, brothers, a team. Although one of them is the key of destruction, they will not lose hope.
1. New Beginnings

_**Hey, I'm back from my LONG absence, how has everyone been doing?**_

_**I honestly have been trying to write and post things up, but I've been sooooo busy that I've had hardly any time to even think, now that I have a job. Now that it is the end of the school year, lots of work is going to be thrown my way, even more than ever. But since the hysteria has died down a bit, it gave me a chance to write out my new story that I have been thinking about doing since who knows how long! **_

_**Basically, the four of them were separated since the accident that caused them to mutate, each of them lead different lives, but for the most part the expierences are unpleasent. Leo was the only one that Splinter could save, and since Leo was told about this, he searches the whole city as far as he can for them. Now, as you will learn in this chapter, it was kind of interesting and kind of crazy how they meet up, but later it will make since as the story goes on. This story will go through their lives, the good, the bad, learning secrets, fighting villians, deaths, and having some crazy adventures that they get caught up in.**_

_**Thats all I'm going to say now, I will explain more later, but I wanted to give this since this won't fit into the summary. And I'm planning on making this a long story! Let me know what you think! :)**_

* * *

He could feel the blade pierce through his plastron and into his sensitive flesh as he snapped back into reality, the blood pumping it's way out of the wound. He didn't move for fear of feeling the pain worsen, he wanted to cry but he couldn't, not wanting to cry and break down in front of his brother. He wanted to just scream, but no sound came out, even though the pain was overbearing.

In the hours that he feels that would be his last; he gave a smile, wanting to show his brother that he had to do it, for their brother's and father's safety. He knew he is a danger to everyone around him; taking many lives from this world out of uncontrollable rage and his curse.

So many lives, so many faces that he couldn't get the images out of his head; these things just make his nightmares worse. His mistakes that put his brother's lives in danger, his mistake for letting himself open up and let them get close, for letting himself be persuaded that he wasn't a monster.

He tried to pretend that he could do good, that everything that happened in the past was a nightmare that ended; when all in reality his nightmares are worse, and that he couldn't escape from his destiny that was given to him.

Leo just stared at Raph in shock, his hands shaking while holding his Katana's that has sliced through Raph, tearing up at the sight.

Leo opened his mouth, ready to plead and beg for Raph to hold on while he gets help, to not leave him and the others behind, to beg to him to not hate him even more. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks.

Raph saw this, and as angry as he was at his brother, he knew his brother did the right thing, whether Leo realizes this or not. He knew this day was coming, when they first met three years ago.

"I'm...not angry..Leo" Raph managed to get out, his vision starting to blur, a little bit of blood trickling out of his mouth, "I...t-told you...t-t-that...this day...would...c-come."

All Leo did was shake his head rapidly, wanting to deny the fact that Raph saw this coming. That Raph could do all of these horrible things; allowing to have him stab his own brother.

Raphael himself.

Raph's legs gave out on him. The last thing he heard were Leo's pleading, and the last thing he saw were Leo's dark blue eyes as he fell off of the building.

* * *

~Three Years Ago~

Raphael stared at the other turtles that were sitting at the table, keeping his distance from these strangers he met by sitting at the very end of the table. He felt uncomfortable being around any beings, especially humans, and he doesn't know wether to be thankful or not that he isn't the only one of his kind.

He didn't want to be found by anyone, all he wants is to be by himself where he would only have to watch his own back. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He doesn't have any experience in teamwork, and having no desire to be on a team made him more anxious to run off. All he knew was kill or be killed, and he didn't want to take any chances on these three turtles, and a giant rat, to harm him.

To think, he was just sleeping in a bush, his body sore and wounded, and out comes one of them being chased and trips over him. He didn't know what to think, and he wasn't paying attention at that moment that there was another of his kind. So when he started to sprint of out the bush and rammed into the dark blue-eyed turtle, he almost felt his heart stop. When he looked around him to see the other two, whose eyes were bugging out of their heads, he hated to admit it, but he fainted.

That's how he ended up here, they took him back to the sewers. If he didn't faint, he would have ran off. And from what he learned by listening to the conversation that was being told to the rat, who is claimed to be the 'father' by the dark blue-eyed turtle, whose name seems to be Leo, that the bright blue-eyed turtle and brown eyed turtle were also new to this whole ordeal as well, that they were also found the same evening. Which was just a few hours ago.

By listening, turns out that the bright blue-eyed turtle lived in the streets and was the one who tripped over him. He was being chased by Leo, because he was stealing something for some strange reason; he didn't catch most of that part of the story since he started to get bored and doze off until the word 'stealing' caught his attention again. The brown eyed turtle was just building something in the woods until they came along, which is what the others got out of him since the turtle seemed to almost be just as uncomfortable about this whole situation as Raphael did, refusing to speak any further.

Raphael, as hungry as he was, didn't even trust to eat the food sitting in front of him. He wasn't used to being fed in such a friendly manner to begin with, which confuses him, and makes him more suspicious on why he was recruited and being claimed on being a brother by who seemed to be the eldest of the three turtles; Leo.

Plus the food looked and smelled like crap to him.

He unwrapped the bandages on his arm while no one seemed to be paying any attention to him, reveling one of the two tattoos that was given to him, this one having the numbers '1315141920518' written in black ink. There was a special significance for this tattoo, these numbers had a meaning to it, a meaning that Raphael knows that would be his future.

An unhappy one.

He then gently touched his bandaged eye, which limits his vision.

He always looked at these numbers and touched he destroyed eye to remind himself to never get close to anyone.

"Whatcha look'in at" he heard a high pitch voice say, one that he automatically found annoying.

Raphael quickly wrapped up his bandage and looked up to see the smallest of the turtles, bright blue-eyed, freckles, wearing a big smile.

"None of your business" Raphael growled, setting his arm in his lap.

"Come on" he whined in, his high pitch voice making it almost unbearable to stand as it left a tiny ring in his ears, "we are all brothers here, everything we share will be between us!"

Raphael cringed at the word 'brothers', almost surprised that this guy was willing to believe that they we all related, and for the fact that this guy thinks he wants to be apart of this 'family'. And he thinks that this guy is just dumb for thinking that he is just going to share his life's story.

"Calm down" Leo chimed in, "give him time.. Mikey...right?"

The bright blue-eyed turtle, who was called Mikey, pouted at the other turtle, but gave a nod.

"Yup, Michelangelo's the name, but I like to be called Mikey!"

Raphael just gave Mikey a weird look; seeming surprised that this guy can bounce from one conversation to another, because he seemed so totally wrapped up in explaining his name.

Not that he minded, he liked it when everyone minds their own business.

"Young one" he heard the rat speak, and he didn't know if he was being talked to, but just for the hell of it, he looked at the rat straight in the eyes. As it turned out, he was right.

Raphael just grunted in response, earning a look from Leo, to which he couldn't help but give him a glare.

"You haven't touched your food."

Raphael directed his attention back to the rat, unamused, "and that's a problem why?"

The rat responded back in a soothing and calm tone, "it's not a problem, it's just you look like you haven't eaten in a while, malnourished."

Raphael couldn't help but take offense to that. Sure it's been almost two weeks since he's actually eaten something, but he would still consider himself still in shape and still strong enough to take care of himself.

He thinks he rat should be lucky that he can hold back his hidden cravings.

But before he could respond, Mikey chimed in, "yah, and you look like you stepped out of a horror movie" he then paused for a moment, "...what does malnourished mean?"

Out of nowhere, the brown-eyed turtle, which seemed out of habit, says in an hushed tone, but the others seeming to be able to hear him,

"Improper nutrition or an insufficient diet", he seemed to realize to what he just did, looking surprised, and scooted himself further from everyone and looked down at his food, eating small pieces of the food.

Raphael fixed his gaze on the shy turtle.

Mikey, who seemed to not be able to get it, "meaning..."

"Not eating enough food, or healthy foods" Leo explained, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. After he explains it to Mikey he looked at angry looking turtle, and couldn't help but feel that his father is right; he looked battered and bruised, he had one of his eyes bandaged up, one if his arms was completely covered in white bandages, and he looked like he needed to eat something, the big muscles not fooling him.

"May I ask why you're not eating young one" the rat continued to question.

Raphael, snapping his attention to the rat again, clenched his fists to hold back any rude and sarcastic comments that popped into his mind, not liking being questioned or being called 'young one'. All of this just made him feel the way he did back at his old 'home', and that's not a good thing.

Not taking any chances on letting anything slip, he forced a smile, and knows a not very convincing one, "maybe because the food doesn't look and smell good."

"Yah" Mikey nearly shouted, "this food tastes like crap, we need some real food!"

Leo gave a look of shock, "hey, I made it."

"And you suck at it" Mikey grins, obviously enjoying this.

"What do you expect" the dark blue-eyed turtle responds, feeling offended, "I get the food left over from garbage and in the sewers, it's not like I can pay for it."

Mikey's grin grew bigger, "well, I know some good food, so good, you will never be the same again!"

Raphael, along with the other three, stared at Mikey. While the others looked curious, Raphael looked suspicious.

"And that would be" Leo asked, leaning his head in with interest.

Raphael didn't want to know, but the more he thought of it, if this gives him the opportunity to go onto the surface, he will take it. Nothing more sounds good to him than running off.

Looking like he could burst from his excitement, Mikey yelled with a big boom in his voice, "pizza!"

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, and putting up with me when I keep on disappearing on and off, but I promise that I will be on a lot from now on, since summer is just weeks away! and as for my other story, im having doubts, and I'm thinking of maybe, MAYBE, combinging some of the elements in that story into this one. Because I'm honestly not feeling so good on that story. But I promise I'm not going to be wishy washy on this story, I've looking forward to writing this!_**

**_Noticed I'm writing a different POV kind of story!_**

**_Anyway, this is going to be, for the most part, an all summer long story, maybe a bit even longer! And again I'm sorry for being gone for soooo long, and let me know what you think! :)_**


	2. The Deal

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I finally had some time, and I was able to finish this chapter!**

**I only have a week of school left until summer, and I'm super excited since I will be able to write more when I get off of school! Just one more year of high school to go!**

**Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

After a hour or so of convincing Splinter to let them above the surface, when it's this late at night, Leo was able to have the four of them go. Now standing on top of a building while scouting the busy city, allowing Mikey to lead them to where they can find the pizza, since he knew this whole city like the back of his hand. At first he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea, but after thinking about trying something different, something that would actually taste good and for the fact Mikey was so sure of himself, he was willing to give this food 'pizza' a try.

Plus now that he has found his brothers, he wants them to feel right at home, which means good food.

He was so excited and had a hard time trying to containing it. After years of searching, YEARS, he is finally reunited. The only reason he knew he had brothers was because Splinter told him, and trained day and night, everyday, searching for them ever since he was first allowed onto the surface. He remembered he would get into trouble when he was younger for roaming the sewers, searching to see if his brothers were hiding. He used to daydream what it would be like to have little brothers, and fantasized about them on how they acted, if they looked different from him, wondered what it would be like playing games with his brothers, to just hang out and talk with them.

Mikey seems to be the youngest. Bright blue eyes that shined in the darkness, and a smile that lit up a room. He is the shortest, and seems to be happy all the time. He had a carefree attitude that Leo couldn't help but be a bit worried about, since he thinks that kind of attitude will lead Mikey to do things without thinking; to which Leo couldn't help but think of a few hours ago when he tried to steal some food.

Donnie, or Donatello, which Leo had to drag out his name of his little brother. He seemed to be very shy and didn't want to talk at all, but the few words spoken by Donnie, Leo was able to get an idea that he's intelligent, thinking back on when Mikey asked what malnourished meant. He is the tallest, and the thinnest, little to no muscle, and seemed to be the calmest, and nicest, of his three little brothers. But he could tell by the look in Donnie's eyes that he's nervous, every single time he looked at him he looked like a nervous wreck, he sees his dark brown eyes darting back and forth rapidly non-stop.

The one that keeps on glaring at everyone, but mostly at Leo, which Leo still didn't know his name. Not that he was threatened by the angry turtle, he just knew by how the turtle acted towards him, that this guy is a hothead. He seemed to be the oldest of his younger brothers, just right behind him, and Leo knew that this guy might be threatened by that, considering his obviously aggressive personality. It kind of annoyed Leo a bit. But he couldn't help but feel sad to see his brother wrapped up in bandages, and had cuts a bruises all over him, his right arm completely covered in white bandages, and one covering his right eye. Not only did it make him sad, it made him wonder where his brother lived and what caused these injuries. He would ask how his brother got them, but that seemed to be getting too personal too fast, which Leo didn't want to risk pushing his brother's comfort bubble.

"This is a waste of time" the angry turtle hissed, sitting up as he was leaning on the edge of the building, "this whole pizza thing just sounds like a stupid joke."

Mikey's jaw dropped.

Leo frowned, "how come, how is it a waste of time spending time with your family you just met after sixteen years of being separated?"

The turtle just snorted, "family, this isn't my family. Maybe you guys believe that you're a family, but I'm not gullible!"

"There are only four of us in existence" Leo explained, starting to get a little agitated at the angry turtle's negativity, "we are together, why are you being so negative and angry about it?"

The turtle just rolled his eyes, "why am I discussing this with you, you are delusional. How about I save ya the trouble with one less mouth to feed, I can and I like being on my own."

"Well you're no fun" Mikey pouted.

"Who says I have to be fun, I'm being realistic."

As much as Leo is being calm with the angry turtle, the words that are coming out his mouth he felt were uncalled for, and he wasn't going to just let this guy take advantage of his kindness.

"Your not being realistic" Leo responded while folding his arms, "if anything you're the one who is delusional."

That seemed to have an effect on the angry turtle, his face started to get filled with rage and he balled his fists. Unexpected to Leo, the angry turtle ran at him with speed that caught him off guard, not knowing if this turtle had previous fighting experience, and got punched in the jaw with tremendous force. Leo fell to his knees, letting out a grunt, placing his hand over his jaw, feeling the pain that he hasn't experience since he practiced with Splinter two years ago in training.

"Interesting swords you got here" he heard the angry turtle say.

"They are called Katana's" Donnie quickly said, looking like it was almost compulsive to correct people. The bright green-eyed turtle gave him a look, to which Donnie just looked at the ground.

Leo stood up and saw that the turtle has his Katana's, he felt his eyes bug out of his sockets and checked behind his shell where he holds his weapons.

The turtle seemed amused by this as he watched Leo, spinning the Katana's around, "I should take these with me."

Leo felt panicked, but kept his composure in front of the three, "take them where exactly?"

The angry turtle gave him an annoyed look, almost ignoring Leo's question, " I'm taking these with me."

Leo just thought that the bright green-eyed turtle was just nuts, "no you're not."

"You're not the boss of me" he responded with bitterness in his voice, "I'm going to leave and take these with me, they will be good weapons for what I'm traveling for."

Leo started to feel desperate, not only because he was going to lose his weapons, but also losing his brother that he wants to be with and protect. This isn't going as he hoped. Mikey and Donnie seem to cooperate, they seem, at least Mikey, to be happy about a family. Leo couldn't understand why his angry brother is unwilling to believe that they are siblings, why he didn't want to have a family, he didn't understand why he wanted to be alone; Leo had been alone without his brothers for sixteen years, he hated it.

Had didn't want to lose him, it didn't feel right to have all but one brother.

That's when an idea hit him.

"How about a deal" Leo suggested.

The other turtle raised an eye, twirling one of the Katana's in one hand, leaning against the ledge as he seemed ready to jump and run off, "depends, what are you offering?"

Leo took a deep breath, "how about we fight, no weapons just fists."

The turtle stared at Leo intensely, giving him his full attention, "I'm listening."

"If you win, you can leave and take my Katana's" Leo explained, hoping his plan doesn't backfire on him, "but if I win, you stay and live with me and the other two for a year, and after that year is over you may chose to leave if that is still what you want to do."

The scowl turned into a evil grin, dropping the Katana's to the ground, "this will be easy."

Leo got into a fighting stance, "I'll take that as a yes."

"My bet is is on him" Leo heard Mikey say to Donnie, pointing to the turtle he was going to fight.

That crushed Leo.

What crushed Leo even more, was the fact that Don nodded in agreement with Mikey.

He has a feeling that fighting this guy might be a bad idea.

"Let's go" and the turtle ran at him with impressive speed, balled fists, still wearing an evil grin.

He threw a punch at Leo, to which he was able to dodge in time, throwing a punch to the back of the turtles head. The turtle turned around in time to block the attack, using his arm as a shield. The turtle crouched to his knees, and before Leo could figure out what he was doing, the turtle swiped his legs under him, mimicking a breakdancing move as Leo was tripped and fell to the ground.

"You're getting your butt kicked by someone who is half blind" Mikey teased, arms flying in excitement while laughing.

Leo started to feel embarrassed.

This is his time to shine, to be the big brother, be the one who wins and keeps all of his brothers with him. He underestimated this guy, and he wasn't about to let all that training with Splinter go to waste, it's time to put his game face on.

The turtle with the devilish smile was about to kick him in the face, leg raised and ready to strike, and Leo quickly rolled backwards with swift movement. While rolling backwards, he does a flip up in the air, slamming his foot into the turtles face.

The turtle fell onto the ground, feeling the anger almost raised to its peak. He was about to lose control, he wanted to rip that Leo into shreds, he could see his vision blur. But that was the last thing that he wanted and took deep breathes and did his best to compose himself, which didn't help. Running at Leo with fists raised, Leo doing the same, they both threw punches and kicks with speed that Don and Mikey found hard to keep up with. Both being able to block each other's moves, the angry turtle decided to headbutt Leo, catching Leo off guard, gritting his teeth from making any sounds of pain as he could feel his head swell.

Leo took a step back each time as the angry turtle threw a punch at him, getting closer and closer to the edge of the building. Although Leo could tell that the punches the angry turtle was throwing were full of force and power, he could see some hesitance. He looked into the angry turtle eyes, and sees that the bright green eyes were flickering to black every few seconds.

That just makes Leo more and more curious to get to know his brother.

He took advantage of the slight hesitancy, and right when Leo was about to be shoved off the edge of the building, he took a hold of the angry turtle's fists. The turtle looked shocked at what has happened, and Leo quickly used his free hand and slammed his fist in the angry turtle's jaw, payback for when the turtle first punched him in the jaw.

While the turtle was distracted, Leo grabs the turtle's hand and flipped him on the ground on his plastron, his head hitting the concrete, his vision getting blurry for a moment. He slowly started to push himself up, looking down at his plastron to see a lighting bolt shape crack that wasn't there before.

That pissed him off.

It was almost a minute before the turtle slowly pushed himself up from the ground, shoving Leo off if him as Leo went to check to see if he was alright.

"I'm...not...d-done with..you y-yet" he hissed, standing on his two feet for a second before his legs gave out on him.

"Dude" Mikey says with shock, "I think you lost this fight."

"No" the angry turtle nearly shouts, "I don't lose, I never lose, I wasn't created to lose."

Leo didn't know what to make of what this guy meant when he said 'created to lose', which concerns him.

"I, Raphael, don't lose" he shouted, staring at Leo with so much hatred, scaring Leo.

Now knowing this turtle's name, and not letting the hatred of Raphael break his confidence, he kneeled down next to Raphael. Raphael leaned away as far as he could from Leo, obviously not liking anyone getting up in his personal space, especially since it's Leo.

Leo knows this.

"So Raphael" Leo says, unable to hold on a smile as Raphael continues to glare at him, "seems like we are going to be roommates."


	3. An Unusual Bond

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating as much, I'm trying my best since I'm mainly spending my days in the hospital and watching over my grandpa, since he's staying at my home at the moment. Lots is still going on with my step-grandma in the hospital. I'm trying to keep a positive attitude about this.**

**So, I've changed the POV to first person, well, it's on purpose. I'm doing third person at the beginning and ending of the story, and I want to get to see what inside the minds of our favorite turtles. Also, random news, there are just a billion story ideas running through my brain, so heads up if I start mentioning or posting up stories!**

**Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! **

* * *

Donatello's POV

I took a deep breath, hoping that connecting these two wires won't shock me. I've already been shocked twenty-two times today, yes I've been counting, and the only good thing that seems to come out of it is amusing Raphael while he's been in a bad mood about losing that fight.

A week ago.

I hate losing as much as the next person, but it would be really nice and considerate if he wouldn't take it out on everyone.

Awkward dinner time, where the rat, which I've come to know him as Splinter, wants all to be together. Not that I would say it's a bad idea, but Raphael seems to just want to attack Leonardo just by looking at him. And he lost the deal, which means that Mikey and I, and mostly Leonardo, will have to deal with hateful glares and arguments for a whole year.

Thank you Leonardo, for making my new home hostile.

I've lived in an environment close to this, which is what I've been trying to get away from, and it's just bringing horrible memories. So it's like every single time I get into situations where things get very tense, I get extremely nervous.

Right now, which is making me nervous right now, I have Raphael standing next to me while I'm building the new TV. Mikey wanted one and was too lazy to go look for one, and Leonardo came up with the brilliant idea, hint my sarcasm, that I should build one from scratch. Why Raphael chose to hang with me, I have no idea, and he intimidates me so I'm too nervous to ask.

Normally I'm calmed by building and fixing things, but circumstances make it hard to stay calm.

I touch the two wires together, and I instantly feel a shock jolt throughout my body, and I hold back tears as I jump and let go of the wires. I let out a small whimper, looking at my two fingers that are getting the worst of it, which are my middle fingers on each of my hands, both starting to form blisters.

"Twenty three times" I grumble to myself, sitting in the chair behind me in defeat.

"You're doing something wrong" I hear Raphael chuckle.

I snap my head towards him, not liking that he's trying to correct me.

I shook my head in disagreement, and say with my voice shaking as I forced the words to come out, "I calculated all of these on my charts, I did the math right, and I know how to work with electronics, how could I be doing this wrong?"

He rolled his eyes and then stood right next to me, he then grabbed the wires I was using before. He put one of them down and grabbed a new wire, and was getting ready to connect the two.

This guy was going to shock himself, he's not doing it right!

All my nervous tension was taken over by my need to keep this guy from hurting himself, I don't care if he was laughing at me the whole time, and I ripped the wires away out of his hands.

"Don't shock yourself" I raised my voice, "do you know a thing about electronics?"

He gave me a look of shock, but then gave me a grin, "so, you do care."

I gave him a look of confusion, "w-what are you talking about?"

"Oh it's nothing really" he explains, shrugging his shoulders while giving me a smirk, "I just wanted to test ya."

"Why would you want to test me, what would I, a scrawny turtle do to you" I say, each word I say I'm getting more confident, "with your big muscles guy, who looks like he has been to hell and back."

He was still smirking, which I have to take note that this is the most I've seen this guy in a good mood, "well, if you must know, I wanted to see if you even cared."

"Cared?"

"And" he adds,"I wanted to see if you could have a conversation."

I couldn't help but get offended, "I can have a conversation."

"Donatello" he chuckles, "blurting out a random sentence of something super smart, then hiding for the rest of the day doesn't count as a conversation."

I open my mouth and was about to say something in defense, but now that I think of it, that's all that I've been doing all week. I've hardly made any efforts in starting communication, I hate to admit it, but he's right.

I clamp my mouth shut.

His smirk grows, "am I right, or am I right!"

I could feel my face turn red from embarrassment, "ok, let's talk about something else, like why you were testing me to see if I cared."

"To see if you cared" some of his smirk slipping from his mouth, shrugs his shoulders again, "I don't see how much I can elaborate, the sentence was pretty clear don't ya think?"

I notice that he seems a bit uncomfortable.

"I know that" I say bluntly, "I want to know why you would even get the idea that I wouldn't care."

"Between you and me" he says, not smirking anymore, "your the only one that seems to have a good heart, you're smart, and you're not annoying, and I wanted to see if you're putting up an act or if you are being real."

Wow, he actually likes me.

Someone actually likes me!

Man, is it my birthday or what, this is what I've been craving my whole life! Sure he's laughed at me all day, but it was in a teasing way, like a brother!

But I could feel some of my nervous tension creep back, and it's bringing doubts to Raphael's honesty.

_'What if he's lying like everyone else?'_

_'All he is looking is someone screw over, you're not up to his standards.'_

'_He's just like everyone else.'_

No, that's nonsense, we are brothers, he wouldn't hurt me like everyone else.

He looks like the kind of guy that has suffered some trauma, he might probably hate that stuff more than I do.

"Oh god, you hate me" Raphael hissed, snapping me back to reality.

I start to get desperate, "no, that's not true, your the first being I've had a real conversation with, I actually feel comfortable talking to someone for once!"

He looked shocked for a moment, eyeing me with suspicion before giving me a genuine smile. This smile, I haven't seen it before, and it surprisingly brings me comfort.

He should smile more often, it can light up a room, it's sad that he probably doesn't know it.

"Same here" he gives a nervous look as he says, "...bro."

He actually admits it. This whole week, even mention the word 'brother', he goes nuts and calls everyone delusional.

"So you admit it" I smile, being hopeful.

He rolls his eyes, "I didn't say that, I'm saying it like as if friends say that to each other."

He doesn't want to admit it, "you admit we are brothers."

He glares and and points at me, then growls, "don't push it, we are friends."

I just smile, "sure you do."

He rolls his eyes, "your lucky enough I'm not in the mood to argue."

I gave a small laugh, then turned my attention to the TV, then frowned.

"I got this" and Raphael grabbed the same two wires that I told him not to put together, and started to put them together again.

He's really trying to shock himself!

Before I could say anything, he connected the two wires. I closed my eyes and turned my head the other way, not wanting to see results.

"You can look brainiac" Raphael says, tapping on my shoulder.

I still had my head turned and eyes closed, "are you hurt?"

"Just look" he says impatiently.

I slowly turned my head, and opened one eye, afraid of what I was about to witness. When I see the aftermath, I wasn't expecting to see that the TV is still in one piece, the screen showing the weather channels as Raphael messes the antenna, nibbling on his fingers of his free hand.

I'm just in shock, I didn't know he can fix things! Now the question is, why didn't I realize it was another wire?

"H-h-h-ho-" I started to question, to which he interrupted.

"I know how to fix things too, although I'm not technology advanced as you're" he explains, biting one of his fingers, that he has been nibbling on, real hard, drawing blood.

I frown, not only about not fixing the TV and wondering were he learned it, but also at the fact about his now bloody finger and he doesn't seem to care. This guy continues to surprise me everyday.

I consider asking him, but that seemed to get too personal to fast, at least to me.

"Well" he smiles, "I'll talk to you later at training tomorrow, I need to fix this, then sleep."

Conversation is already over?

I just nod, "ok, but you got to tell me where you've learned some of your technological skills."

He gave a forced smile, "I might", then walks out.

Despite some questionable actions, I enjoyed my first real conversation with one of my brothers, and Raphael of all living beings. I would at least thought it would be Leo, he's hanged around me a lot, but I've barley said a word, and just nod my head yes and no. Mikey just bugs me with his consistent talking, although he enjoys being the one talking and not being insulted by Raphael, or being scolded by Leo.

That's when I started coughing real hard, so much that I could barley breath. My legs started wobbling, and gave out on me, but I was able to grab the table where the TV was set, and use it for support. I lay my head on the table and cupped my hands over my mouth, giving more painful coughs, feeling the pain that felt too familiar. After a minute or two of coughing, I gave a deep breath and took my hands off my mouth.

There is blood splattered all over, barley able to see the green on my hands.

Not again.


End file.
